With open heart
by LizzieBellaSwan
Summary: She's a new writer. He's a new resident in Seattle's Metropolitan Hospital. In high school, she was the brainy and genius girl, while he was the popular one. After 8 years they meet again. What might happen? ALL HUMAN
1. The Prologue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Stephenie Meyer character or Twilight, but I do own this ones and the plot: Elizabeth Linwood and Alex Enaou**

**With open heart**

Summary: She's a new writer. He's a new resident in Seattle's Metropolitan Hospital. In high school, she was the brainy and genius girl, while he was the popular one. After 8 years they meet again. What might happen? ALL HUMAN

**Prologue**

Bella's POV:

If I have slept for 3 hours last night, it's a miracle. Have to present the script for tomorrow and the first draft of my book today. Later I have to drive towards downtown Seattle for a lunch with my book editor and return by 6 p.m. to Sheraton hotel for a press conference on the play. And all of this was on my mind while driving back home from a breakfast with the cast of the play. I was supposed to help Alice with the Christmas decoration since she was my roommate and best friend.

I'm Isabella Swan, more known as Bella or Busy Swan. I'm one of the new writers "Little Globe Publishing Co." is promoting and active collaborator in one of the theatres downtown. And since I'm this busy, I hardly focus on public relationships. The actual list of friends is Alice Brandon, my roommate, my best friend in high school, college and now. She's 25 and an interior designer; Rosalie Hale, she's 26 and also one of the new writers so we normally meet for lunch. And at last it's Elizabeth Linwood, she's my book editor and one year older than me, we mostly spend time together since job keeps us running around. Alice dates Rosalie's twin Jasper, Rosalie dates Elizabeth's assistant Emmett and Elizabeth is engaged with a resident doctor called Alex Enaou. While by my side I'm single and I don't date not because of time, but because of shyness. Now returning to work stuff, I should call Elizabeth to tell her I might be a little late for lunch when I lost control of my car and crashed it into a wall. My whole body was in pain and I heard people scream "Call 911!"

Edward's POV

Today it's 48 hours shift and I have already accomplished 12 hours without a single nap. But so far it was boring, just stitching several injuries and check broken bones. Alex had his shift made with a backbone surgery to a hiker that fell several feet down. I'm Edward Cullen, 25 years old and new resident in Seattle's Metropolitan hospital. I used to be very popular in school, but now my friend list is really short. Jasper, 25 years old, historian and dating Alice Brandon; Rosalie, 26 years and the girlfriend of my brother Emmett who is 26 years and book editor assistant. And Alex who is 25 and it's engaged to Elizabeth. And I'm not dating because no one wants to date a resident that works 48 hours, with Elizabeth and Alex as exception. Last date I had was 3 months ago with a really pretty model called Tanya before joining the residence, but we broke up after she knew my working schedule.

I'm actually about to fall asleep when I heard my pager beep and I went to the pit. There was a car crash victim and I was assigned to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Have I seen you before?

Edward's POV:

After reaching to the patient I quickly read the name and what she had. _Isabella Swan? Wasn't she one girl in the old high school? _I thought after looking at her name. The procedure was going to be simple, just a few X-rays and removal of little pieces of metal incrusted in her legs. The X- rays were very quick and now I had the hard job. Call the family. I checked her cell phone for some relative's number with no success, so I called to the first number on the list.

-Hi Bella please don't tell me you'll arrive late today for lunch-It was Elizabeth, indeed.

-Elizabeth?-I said actually kind of puzzled cause this girl did talk fast.

-Edward? Why do you have Bella's cell?

-Long story, just drop by the hospital and you'll see.

-Not again! I'll be there in 5 minutes max.

-Wait!-I said before she hung up the phone- I need you to call some relative of Isabella.

-I don't know her family actually, but I do know several of her buddies.

-Ok then call them too

-Fine, bye!

So she likes to be called Bella. Such a precious way to call her, she was simply gorgeous. I went to her room and saw she was awake, and I introduced myself like I would do to any other patient.

-Good morning Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen and I'll be treating you.

-Please call me Bella-She paused and looked me- Have I seen you before?

-Maybe- I said trying to remember if she was either in college or high school.

-Did you attend to District 4 High School?

-Yes- Now I remembered her, she was "Brainy Izy"- Did they used to call you Brainy Izy?

-Yes but that one only Edward would have-she paused and pointed at me- Wait, you're Edward! How did you end working in a hospital?

-A really long story, what do you do now?

-Book writer, oh sh**t! I have to call Elizabeth to tell her that now I won't be going by far to lunch!

-Elizabeth Linwood? I called her to tell her to come here.

-Thanks Edward- She gave me a huge smile and my heart just skipped a beat.

After a couple of minutes where we talked about our actual lives, Elizabeth arrived and interrupted in the room. I was about to kill her after not letting me keep up talking to that angel.

-Isabella Marie Swan, you'd better have a good explanation for this one!- She saw me after quite a while and waved- Hey Edward, do you know where's Alex?

-On the resting lounge maybe.

-Thanks-And she ran away from the room.

We kept talking with Bella and mostly remembering the stuff we did in high school. But most of them were pranks towards her than any other thing. Though there were several pranks towards me and one of them was telling me that Irina, the most beautiful girl in high school, wanted me to go with her to prom. And that actually made me win a good face punch from his boyfriend Laurent. He was the team captain of the soccer team and he was obviously buff. We kept talking when Jasper and Alice came in. Alice said hi to me and left some flowers in a little table. Jasper waved me hi as he took a seat next to Alice. And soon enough also Emmett boomed into the room with Rosalie. Emmett laughed as he said "Poor Bellsie! Get well soon" Bella blushed and I thought it was something simply beautiful.

And before I could picture that the room could be more crowded, Elizabeth and Alex returned. Now it was way crowded and Bella couldn't stop blushing. It was almost impossible mission 5 to get out of there.

As soon as I got out Dr. Liam and my father were talking outside about Bella's condition. Everything seemed to be quite good for her and after the boring shift I've had so far I got to be in the case and work with her. Everything couldn't be better until a beep came from her room and I ran towards her.


End file.
